MetLife Ad - Pop Culture References (2012 Television Commercial, Blogspot stuff)
Description While MetLife (Metropolitan Life Insurance Company) has been using the Peanuts gang (most often Snoopy) in their advertising since 1985, this commercial shows they now have a new cast of characters from the classic era of children's cartoons. These characters/TV shows include: Peanuts - Charlie Brown, Linus van Pelt, Lucy van Pelt, Sally Brown, Schroeder, Franklin, Marcie, Woodstock, Snoopy Hanna-Barbera * The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show - Atom Ant (tiny flying guy in helmet), Squiddly Diddly (purple octopus) * The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Fleegle (dog in marching band hat), Bingo (gorilla in marching band hat), Drooper (guitar / bass-playing lion), Snorky (elephant in marching band hat) * The Great Grape Ape Show - Grape Ape (giant purple gorilla), Beegle Beagle (white dog, red clothes/hat) * The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series - Wally Gator (alligator in hat) * Hong Kong Phooey - Hong Kong Phooey (martial arts dog, red rob, mask) * The Huckleberry Hound Show - Huckleberry Hound (blue dog, red bow tie) * Jabberjaw - Jabberjaw (walking shark) * The Jetsons - George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Cosmo G. Spacely (Mr. Spacely), Rosie the Robot, the Jetson's domed aerocar * The Magilla Gorilla Show - Magilla Gorilla (gorilla in suspenders) * The Quick Draw McGraw Show - Quick Draw McGraw (white horse, red hat), Baba Looey (short burro, yellow sombrero), Snagglepuss (pink mountain lion), Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Top Cat - Top Cat / TC (yellow cat in purple clothes/hat) * Wacky Races - The Slag Brothers (Rock Slag, Gravel Slag, the Bouldermobile #1 - often thought to be Captain Caveman and brother), Penelope Pitstop, The Gruesome Twosome (Big Gruesome, Little Gruesome, the Creepy Coupe #2) * The Yogi Bear Show - Cindy Bear (girl bear in pink tutu/skirt), Ranger Smith (forest ranger, green uniform/hat) Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies - Pepe Le Pew (skunk), Penelope Pussycat (cat who looks like skunk), Speedy Gonzales (fast Mexican mouse), Yosemite Sam (red beard/mustach, cowboy hat), Marvin the Martian (coming out of rocket), Witch Hazel (witch in blue), Gossamer (red furry monster) MGM - Droopy (white dog), The Wolf (wolf in suit) He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - He-Man and Battle Cat Scooby-Doo, Where Are You - Fred Jones (blonde guy), Velma Dinkley (orange turtleneck, glasses), Daphne Blake (red head in purple dress), Shaggy Rogers (stoner guy in green shirt), Scooby-Doo (Great Dane dog), The Mystery Machine van, and various Scooby-Doo villains including The Creeper, The Ghost Clown, and The Witch Doctor The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo - Mister Magoo The New Casper Cartoon Show - Casper the Friendly Ghost (white floating ghost boy) Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids - "Fat" Albert Jackson, Mushmouth, Dumb Donald, Bill Cosby, Russell Cosby, Weird Harold, Rudy Davis, Bucky The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show - Mr. Peabody (white dog, red bow tie), Sherman (red haired boy, glasses) Underdog - Underdog (flying dog, U superhero costume) Richie Rich - Richie Rich (blond boy in limo) Deputy Dawg - Deputy Dawg (white dog, black hat, sherrif/deputy badge) Linus the Lionhearted - Rory Raccoon (brown raccoon, yellow hat/bow tie, detective/red shirt) Voltron: Defender of the Universe - Voltron (giant robot) *** SPOILER ALERT *** Did you also see Waldo from "Where's Waldo?" (aka, "Where's Wally"). He is in several scenes including: * in the woods with Pepe Le Pew and He-Man * across the river after The Mystery Van crosses the bridge * on the grassy field behind Fat Albert, Quick Draw McGraw, and Yosemite Sam * walking up the hill when you first see Voltron * in the final scene with all the characters together Voiceover, Dialog, Spoken Text, Script, or Lyrics No matter who you are. No matter where you're from. Every family, everywhere should have the financial security they need. Not just the ones who can figure it out. Not just the most fortunate - everyone. MetLife - I can do this. Speedy Gonzales: Epa! Epa! Written Text The Mystery Machine MetLife, Met Life Facebook - Meet the Cast I Can Do This Super Bowl XLVI commercial, Super Bowl 46 commercial, Super Bowl 2012 commercial Superbowl XLVI commercial, SuperBowl 46 commercial, SuperBowl 2012 commercial Super Bowl XLVI ad, Super Bowl 46 ad, Super Bowl 2012 ad Superbowl XLVI ad, SuperBowl 46 ad, SuperBowl 2012 ad, Big Game, Game Day Pop Culture Connections - Outgoing What Television Series are referenced by this Television Commercial? It refers to... Linus the Lionhearted Dates: September 26, 1964 - September 7, 1969 This Television Series is referred to by MetLife Commercial This Linus the Lionhearted characters as Rory Raccoon is featured in the advertisement. Deputy Dawg Dates: September 8, 1962 - May 25, 1963 This Television Series is referred to by MetLife Commercial This Terrytoons characters is featured in the advertisement. Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids Dates: September 9, 1972 - December 14, 1985 This Television Series is referred to by MetLife Commercial The whole Fat Albert gang can be seen in this ad. He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Dates: September 30, 1983 - December 8, 1985 This Television Series is referred to by MetLife Commercial He-Man can be seen riding Battle Cat through the woods in this ad. Hong Kong Phooey Dates: September 7, 1974 - December 21, 1974 This Television Series is referred to by MetLife Commercial Hong Kong Phooey can be seen giving a karate kick in this ad. Jabberjaw Dates: September 11, 1976 - September 3, 1978 This Television Series is referred to by MetLife Commercial This Hanna-Barbera cartoon shark featured in the commercial. Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies This Television Series is referred to by MetLife Commercial Several characters from the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies franchise are seen in this ad including Pepe Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat, Speedy Gonzales, Yosemite Sam, Marvin the Martian, Witch Hazel, and Gossamer. Richie Rich Dates: 1980 - 1984 This Television Series is referred to by MetLife Commercial Richie Rich is shown driving up in his limousine. Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Dates: September 13, 1969 - October 31, 1970 This Television Series is referred to by MetLife Commercial Several of the characters from Scooby-Doo are featured in this ad including Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, The Mystery Machine van, and several villains from the cartoon. The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show Dates: September 9, 1965 - September 7, 1968 This Television Series is referred to by MetLife Commercial Atom Ant and Squiddly Diddly are featured in this commercial. The Banana Splits Adventure Hour Dates: December 7, 1968 - December 5, 1970 This Television Series is referred to by MetLife Commercial The main characters from this children's TV show are featured in the ad including Fleegle, Bingo, Snorky, and Drooper. The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo Dates: September 19, 1964 - April 24, 1965 This Television Series is referred to by MetLife Commercial Mr. Magoo almost gets hit by The Mystery Van in this commercial. The Great Grape Ape Show Dates: September 6, 1975 - September 3, 1978 This Television Series is referred to by MetLife Commercial The Hanna-Barbera characters Grape Ape and Beegle Beagle are featured in this commercial. The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series Dates: September 3, 1962 - August 26, 1963 This Television Series is referred to by MetLife Commercial Wally Gator is featured in this MetLife ad. The Huckleberry Hound Show Dates: October 2, 1958 - December 1, 1961 This Television Series is referred to by MetLife Commercial Huckleberry Hound is featured in this MetLife ad. The Jetsons Dates: September 23, 1962 - 1987 This Television Series is referred to by MetLife Commercial The Jetsons family as well as Mr. Spacely and Rosie the Robot are featured in this commercial. The Magilla Gorilla Show Dates: 1963 - 1964 This Television Series is referred to by MetLife Commercial Magilla Gorilla is one of the characters shown in this commercial. The New Casper Cartoon Show Dates: 1963 - 1969 This Television Series is referred to by MetLife Commercial Casper the Friendly Ghost is shown floating around in this ad. The Quick Draw McGraw Show Dates: 1959 - 1962 This Television Series is referred to by MetLife Commercial Several characters from this Hanna-Barbera cartoon are in this commercial including Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Snagglepuss, and Audie Doggie and Doggie Daddy. The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show Dates: November 19, 1959 - 1964 This Television Series is referred to by MetLife Commercial The minor characters Mr. Peabody and his boy, Sherman, are featured in this commercial. The Yogi Bear Show Dates: January 30, 1961 - December 30, 1961 This Television Series is referred to by MetLife Commercial While Yogi and Boo-Boo are strangely absent, Cindy Bear and Ranger Smith are featured in the ad. Top Cat Dates: September 27, 1961 - April 18, 1962 This Television Series is referred to by MetLife Commercial Top Cat (TC) is featured in several scenes of this commercial. Underdog Dates: October 3, 1964 - 1973 This Television Series is referred to by MetLife Commercial Underdog is shown flying around is multiple scenes. Voltron: Defender of the Universe Dates: September 10, 1984 - November 18, 1985 This Television Series is referred to by MetLife Commercial Voltron can be seen towering over the other characters in this advertisement. Wacky Races Dates: September 14, 1968 - September 5, 1970 This Television Series is referred to by MetLife Commercial Several characters from this Hanna-Barbera cartoon are in this commercial including The Slag Brothers, Penelope Pitstop, and The Gruesom Twosome. What Movie Series are referenced by this Television Commercial? It refers to... Peanuts Dates: 1965 - 2006 This Movie Series is referred to by MetLife Commercial This ad includes several characters from the Peanuts series including Charlie Brown, Linus van Pelt, Lucy van Pelt, Sally Brown, Schroeder, Franklin, Marcie, Woodstock, and Snoopy. What Book Series are referenced by this Television Commercial? It is related to... Where's Waldo? / Where's Wally? Date: 1987 This Book Series is related to MetLife Commercial If you stay alert, you can see Waldo hiding in several scenes of this commercial. Category:Blogspot stuff Category:Facebook stuff Category:YouTube stuff